enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Samson
Samson *'First Appearance:' Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills *'Friends:' The Fat Controller, Harvey, Thomas, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Millie, Sir Robert Norramby, Stephen, Reg, Scruff, BoCo, Charlie, Bradford *'Enemies:' Diesel, Sir Handel *'Voice Actor:' TheSodorSteamworks Samson is a proud, strong cabless tank engine from the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Bio Samson works on the Mainland, but as of recently, has come to help out on Sodor. The first time he came, he was delivering huge dinosaur models bought by Sir Robert Norramby. However, he was too proud to ask how to reach the Earl's Estate, and wound up at the Blue Mountain Quarry! He had to spend the night there, and in the morning, he continued his course for Ulfstead Castle. When he arrived, he and Harvey helped set up the models. A near accident with Millie led to Samson teasing her about being scared, but she got back at him by making an illusion that the Earl's model volcano was erupting! Samson and Harvey, collectively, were quite startled! On another occasion, the Fat Controller called him to Sodor to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. After telling the engines what his job was, he received a great deal of teasing due to his mistake when he first visited. He was so cross at the ridiculing, that he took Gordon's Express Coaches by mistake! Other engines tried to tell him, but he thought they were just teasing him and ignored them, until he made it to the quarry and realized that he had taken coaches instead of trucks! He went back to collect the trucks, but it was so late that he had to spend the night in the Quarry again. During his visit, he was working near Crock's Scrap Yard when Scruff blew a gasket and had to be rescued by him. After taking the little tank engine to the Crovan's Gate Works, the Fat Controller asked him to do Scruff's work collecting scrap with Harvey. All went well, until Samson started to collect things that weren't scrap! Thankfully, the Fat Controller stopped him before anything important was scrapped. As a result of this, Samson was sent to work at Crovan's Gate Mine, where he continued to make mistakes regarding the dual-gauge track, damaging the rolling stock and Sir Handel. However, after the incident with Sir Handel, Samson working much more methodically, and avoided making any mistakes, impressing the workers and other engines, but his attempt to widen his work area by asking the foreman failed, ironically because of his methodical work meant that he was one of the few engines capable of handling the hoppers and his now permanent knowledge of the dual-gauge track was invaluable. However, his realizing that this meant that he now essentially had an important job eased his spirits. Later, after BoCo came and left with some hopper trucks, Samson was sent to fetch his trucks, as BoCo had broken down there, in addition to some blasting work apparently being done in the area where BoCo had broken down. This blasting work however, was actually part of a plan by Sir Frederick Aura's men to draw out a shepherd who possessed a strange lamp! When Samson arrived, one of these henchmen blew up more of the rock-face, causing a landslide that forced Samson to push BoCo and his train away from the area. They had to stop due to a track blockage, but this stopping motion created sparks that lit a stray fuse of dynamite. After careful instruction by BoCo, the two engines escaped, only for Samson to push BoCo's train onto another patch of track blockage, though it was one away from the danger zone. BoCo ultimately thanked Samson for being what he was, as if he hadn't shown up, there would be nothing of him left. This action ultimately had the Fat Controller assign Samson to odd jobs, while the other engines were amazed of Samson's heroics, thus giving the proud engine a tale worthy to tell! Persona Samson is full of self-confidence. He thinks he knows everything, and thinks he is the strongest engine on the Railway. This often leads him to making silly mistakes. Worse still, because of his pride, he typically refuses to ask anyone for help, or acknowledge the mistakes that this causes. However, when his mistakes create problems for others, he is quick to correct them. Appearances *'Season 2:' Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell (does not speak), Derek and the Two Faced Engines, Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (does not speak) Gallery Samson and BoCo.jpg Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg Sir Handel hits hoppers.jpg SBatRpromo6.jpg SBatRpromo2.jpg SBatRpromo1.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills BoCo's crash aftermath.jpg Samson, Rusty, Den Made, Sir Handel.jpg Samson, Boco, and the Man in the Hills Still.jpg Lit Fuse Promo Samson.jpg MarionandtheDinosaurs.png Samsonatyourservice.png Samson Stephen Millie.jpg Team Vicarstown caroline smoke.png Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Mainland Category:Other Railways Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only